


Reflective Surface

by MerittheFlyingArrow



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Gen, London era, Miranda POV, pre-flinthamilton
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerittheFlyingArrow/pseuds/MerittheFlyingArrow
Summary: Mirrors and portraits.





	Reflective Surface

　　「看來今晚的菜色比以往要更得你的歡心，」當侍餐的僕人撤走了差不多清空的主餐大瓷盤，桌上的三只酒杯都重新斟滿之後，漢彌頓夫人忽然開口說。她的語調是如此愉悅而合宜，又恰好抓準了他擱下餐巾、端起酒杯湊到嘴邊的空隙，他壓根無從防備起。「早知如此，我就可以交代哈珀讓派凱先生在葛雷家待久一點，省得你往後幾天還得花心思想出理由來推辭我們的邀請。」

　　詹姆斯嚥下那口彷彿陡然間變得刺喉的葡萄酒，極力讓自己的表情保持自然。無論是她有心或無意的在丈夫面前省去了上尉這個稱呼，還是話裡顯而易見的親暱和戲弄，都讓他不知道該作何反應，不禁偷覷了一下坐在斜對角的男主人，正好迎上對方投來的視線。托馬斯正輕鬆的靠著椅背，眼裡帶著點調侃，似乎並沒察覺任何異狀，酒杯端在手裡遲遲沒有要喝的意思，燭光映在那頭稍顯凌亂的金髮上，流溢著柔軟的光澤──打從他上午去了趟西敏寺回來、在書房裡摘掉假髮後就沒想到要去整理他的頭髮。

　　「我想她的意思是，如果肉汁清湯滿足不了你的胃口，你大可以直接告訴她，用不著擔心會冒犯到我們家的大廚，她才能像今天的晚餐一樣，事先為你安排一份道地英格蘭風味的菜單。」

　　米蘭達瞅了丈夫一眼，彷彿有些不滿對方擅自出手替他解圍。他還來不及看清楚自己陷入的是什麼樣的窘境，就已經被這三言兩語化解開來。突如其來的羞慚和感激使得一陣血氣湧上臉頰。「我不知道妳這麼費心，夫人──」

　　「只要你回家前給我一個正式的吻手禮答謝我，我或許可以考慮要不要原諒你。」米蘭達很有風度的打斷他：「你大概是我招待過的客人裡最富有挑戰性的一個了。」

　　「這麼說對上尉不太公平，親愛的。我不認為有任何人能勝過派翠克．休姆爵士贏得這項榮銜，儘管上尉的確是強勁的對手。」

　　米蘭達毫不給面子的笑出聲來。他立刻聽出托馬斯的弦外之音，看似在為他抱不平，實則是故意拿他和那位以頑固著稱的長老派大法官相提並論。不多久前，托馬斯問起了他對商船和軍艦上習以為常的嚴酷刑罰有什麼看法，直到他們踏出房門，決定把那堆自相矛盾的法庭慣例和判準暫時丟開不管之前，他們為鞭刑是否有保留的必要、在嚇阻偷竊行為方面有多少實際效果爭論了至少有個把鐘頭，他有點不客氣的指稱托馬斯又犯了老毛病，「對一般人的自我控制力有過高的期盼」。顯然勛爵大人並不真的像他表現出來的那麼受教。

　　被對方故作正經的玩笑感染，他忍不住也以同樣的口吻回應：「恐怕比起能不能吃到烤牛肉，被當成不識好歹的客人才是更需要擔心的問題。」

　　「在我看來，那是你在這棟屋子裡最不需要擔心的問題。上尉。」米蘭達說著稍微往前傾身，撥弄著水晶盤裡飽滿欲滴的酒紅色櫻桃，垂在胸口的同色墜鍊隨著她的動作搖曳閃爍：「不過，倘若你真的認為我們百般殷勤的想把你留住是為了表現得體，那就太叫我沮喪了。」

　　「抱歉，我只是……」他皺起眉頭，思索著適當的措辭：「害怕自己已經過份濫用了你們的慷慨和地主之誼。」

　　「濫用？」米蘭達揚起眉毛，作出一副訝異的樣子說：「你的工作夥伴佔用了你這麼多時間和心神，作為補償而請你留下來吃完晚餐再回去，假如在你的標準裡這就稱得上濫用，我還巴不得你再得寸進尺一些。」

　　「或許那正是問題所在，」托馬斯認真的看著他，語氣和往常一樣不帶絲毫評判，只是在陳述一個他認為有道理的假設，隨時歡迎他提出證據來推翻自己：「對上尉來說，這畢竟是海軍部指派給他的任務，就算他並不希望我們再以慷慨的名義繼續佔用他的私人時間，礙於情面他也無法拒絕。如果是這樣，上尉，但說無妨。」

　　倘若是別人，倘若是在別的場合，他可能會把這番真摯的話視為某種意欲陷他於不義的陷阱。然而，他發覺此時此刻並非他以往所熟知的情況，危險在此處不見蹤影，而這讓他感到困惑。「不，當然不是，」他輪流看了看他們夫婦倆，看著他們熱切的眼神，決定大起膽子，稍微吐露出內心深處的感覺：「老實說，如果我的職務允許，我甚至希望有更多時間與你們作伴。」

　　「你不知道我有多高興能聽到你這麼說，上尉。」他聽到米蘭達這麼說，她的聲音像一隻伸過餐桌的手溫柔的撫慰著他，卻沒能減輕籠罩在他心頭的不安。不過短短一瞬間，他便開始後悔起自己的唐突和欠缺考慮，竟然就這樣把自己的一廂情願付諸出口，因此，當他重新抬起眼來正視對方，並沒想到會迎上這樣的表情。

　　托馬斯雙眼發亮，收斂起了原本淡淡的掛在嘴角的笑意，整張臉卻呈現出一種他從未見過的明朗和柔和。

　　「那麼，」托馬斯低沉著嗓子說，「是什麼阻止了你？」

　　他牽起嘴角，似笑非笑的嘆口氣，幾乎就要脫口說出「你要我從哪裡開始講起」，但他很清楚，剛剛從他腦海中浮現的那些答案，都不是托馬斯真正想問的。他遲疑了一下，彷彿在重新確認自己的想法：「我想我是──不願意在無憑無據的情況下揣測你們的心意。」

　　他聽見托馬斯放下酒杯的輕響。「可以的話，我倒是非常願意聽聽你的揣測。」

　　米蘭達本來雙唇微啟，似乎正要說些什麼，卻只是眨了一下那雙敏銳的榛褐色眼睛，自顧自拿起一顆櫻桃放入口中。「可以的話」，每當她的丈夫用那句算不得婉轉但聊勝於無的修飾語當開場白，她就會擺出這副樂於作壁上觀的態勢。

　　眼看著她沒有想幫他緩場的意思，他只得硬著頭皮回答：「有件事是我極力想要避免的，那就是誤解你們的友善和慷慨，貿然以你們的朋友自居。」

　　「……你怕我們只是想表現出一個文明人該有的樣子。」托馬斯的聲調裡有些什麼，在短促的停頓裡積累著，讓他不由得緊繃起身體。「因為你不曉得我們每次把你送出門之後，背地裡又是如何取笑你。怕我們表面上以禮相待，卻在心裡暗自評價你的每個舉動，把你當成酒足飯飽過後的餘興節目。」

　　他垂下眼簾，不經意的端詳起自己的手。一雙長年被粗麻繩的倒刺和軍刀握柄磨礪的手，關節泛紅，滿佈著粗繭，指甲厚而堅硬，擱在潔白細緻的亞麻布桌巾上顯得極不搭調：「別人會如何看待你，到頭來還是取決於他們身處在什麼位置，和你記得多少宴席上該有的禮儀、瞭解多少歷史戰役、讀過多少書都沒有關係。我從很早以前就明白了，像我這樣的人要進入你們的世界，終究還是取決於另一種更難以掌握的標準，而不完全是因為我的能力，或是這些能力的利用價值。」

　　「取決於別人對你的印象？」米蘭達柔聲問。

　　「取決於我是不是符合他們既有的印象。」

　　托馬斯凝視著他，沉吟了好一會才再度開口：「這種標準和一個人的素養無關，甚至也和真正的價值判準無關，充其量只能算是一團煙霧，一面扭曲的鏡子。」

　　「沒錯，對你們來說可能只是煙和鏡，卻是我每天一踏出房門就要面對的現實。一堵該死的再堅固不過的石牆。」他迎上米蘭達訝異的眼神，猛然意識到自己語調中的魯莽，極可能已經冒犯到了他們發自真心的關切，不禁暗自惱怒起來。

　　「我倒覺得如果閒言閒語真能像石牆一樣，看得到摸得到，不小心碰上的時候還能拐個彎繞別條路走，事情說不定還好辦得多。」米蘭達打趣的說：「托馬斯和我這些年來也算是頗有些心得了，應該有資格和你談論這個話題？」

　　「我不應該和你們說這些的。」他僵硬的說，雙手不知不覺的收握成拳，希望她能聽懂自己的暗示：「我很抱歉。」

　　托馬斯再次微笑起來。「那些你不應該說的話正好就是我最想聽的。」

　　也許是他的錯覺，托馬斯說這句話的方式很是奇異，好像他們正身處在一個寬敞而清幽的房間裡，連一點最細微的聲響和動作都會擾動那份靜謐，因此必須壓低聲音說話。然而，托馬斯沒等他反應過來，又緊接著補充了一句「當然，前提是你願意」，轉而以比較清晰而且正式的口吻說：「我知道幾句空口白話不可能動搖得了你追求實證的心，但從相識以來，我們從未以你想像的那種方式看待過你，詹姆斯。至少在這件事情上，我希望你能夠相信我。」

　　他心底湧起一陣強烈而無以名狀的感受，混雜著羞愧和內疚，使得他半晌擠不出半個字，最後他終於點點頭，低聲說：「我不懷疑這點。」

　　米蘭達緊抿著嘴，先是看看他，又看看托馬斯。流動在他們之間的靜默並不迫人，但她還是等到那陣生澀的氣氛過去之後，才緩慢的舒了一口氣，清了清喉嚨：「 _最重要者——萬勿自欺；如此，就像夜之將隨日，你也不會欺將於他人。_ 」她引述，每個字都像她為今晚挑選的飲料一樣甜潤而醇厚。然後，她端起酒杯，目光越過杯緣朝他投來──從她的神情很難看出她究竟對這場她有意引發的言辭攻防有什麼感想，欣慰，失望，還是冷眼旁觀？他永遠也猜不透她的心思。「你說是嗎，親愛的？」

 

　　※

 

　　有時候她總忍不住懷疑，她會不會是這棟屋子裡唯一懂得怎麼享樂的人。不過，嚴格來說，在她的標準裡，懂得什麼是無聊的感官刺激、什麼是真正的享樂的人，整個倫敦社交圈可能都挑不出五個來──噢，她指的可是那種足以滋潤心靈的饗宴，是一場讓人忘卻時光流逝的談話，是《奧爾梅多騎士》*1、《公正的破誓者》*2和《帕爾納索斯山之旅》，卡達拉的詠嘆調，瑞秋．魯伊希的靜物畫，是新採的紫丁香、加了肉桂的熱巧克力、印花棉布靠墊和貝殼彫飾的小圓桌。多虧親愛的托馬斯，讓她在追求愉悅的道路上從未受到任何實質的阻礙，可以按照自己喜歡的方式去安排他們的居家生活。舉行完結婚儀式那天，馬車冒著綿綿細雨把他們從教堂載回來，她第一次在管家和年輕的勛爵帶領下正式把漢彌頓宅邸從裡到外都巡視過一遍。當他們穿過掛滿了巨幅肖像的長廊，回到那間有著挑高的圓頂天花板、每面牆都被笨重的古董餐具櫥和五斗櫃佔據的禮賓大廳後，她看著她那穿著簇新的套裝、面色紅潤、怎麼看都和這間了無生趣的大廳極不相襯的丈夫，當場便宣布說，既然她已經是這幢宅子的女主人，不管往後得從伯爵本人口中聽到多少不中聽的評價，她都不可能容忍這種可怕的情形持續下去，還有，他最好先有點心理準備，因為他們需要的可不僅只是讓室內保持清潔和溫暖這麼簡單。

　　她的丈夫，和往常一樣，露出了那種看似莊重的表情，底下卻透露出一抹令她感到窩心的諧謔：「噢，親愛的米蘭達，我以為這正是我們特地到牧師面前宣誓的目的，不是嗎？」

　　打從那時候起，她和托馬斯就成了合作無間的拍檔，在這尊貴的屋簷下創造出屬於他們的秘密庇護所，邀請那些苦於無處暢所欲言的雅士們，暫且躲開世間俗務、鄰人的耳目和公禱書儀節，關起門來，偷偷抽上幾口自由的空氣。在會客間裡舉行過的每場沙龍，無一不是被她的眼睛和愛米兒的雙手細心打理過。如何營造出最舒適怡人的氣氛，該掛上哪幅掛毯配合當天的主題，花瓶裡該有玫瑰還是黃水仙，談興最高昂的時候該喝哪支酒，什麼時候該巧妙而有禮的挑戰某個論點，什麼時候又該退場給對方留點顏面，如何讓男士們感覺自己滿懷謬思，頭腦變得更清晰，口齒也比平常更加靈便，同時又讓他們的妻子和情婦可以和彼此交換那些她們裝作不知道的秘密而不被男伴察覺。他要她儘管放手去做，而她也這麼做了，充分利用漢彌頓夫人這個身分施予她的權力和義務，把她與生俱來對人事物的鑑賞力鍛練得臻至幾乎無人能比肩的完熟。

　　所以，當她從牆上的鏡子裡看到麥格勞上尉直挺挺的杵在沙發旁，雙手尷尬的垂在身側，顯然不知道應該放在哪，也沒想過能放在其他任何地方，是真的一點也不介意他的侷促──至少他還知道不需要擺出稍息姿態，已經很值得稱許了。更何況，從他臉上狐疑而警覺的表情，她看得出來，那副不知所措的模樣並不完全出自於羞怯，而是因為他需要更多時間釐清眼前的狀況。深沉和拘謹是兩種很容易被混淆的特質，有趣的是，似乎連上尉自己都還沒察覺到其中的分別。

　　「我到剛剛才得知勛──托馬斯取消了今天的會晤。哈珀先生說他一早就去了劍橋，而妳的女僕說是妳邀請我照常來訪的。」他說話本就有些急促，此時更是比平常又緊繃了幾分：「發生了什麼事嗎？他臨時要更動行程從來不會不事先通知我。」

　　她能感覺到詹姆斯正在努力克制內心的焦灼，不禁興起了一點惡作劇的念頭，故意不正面回答他：「他昨晚的確寫了正式的信箋，要我吩咐信差送去給你。」

　　「但──」

　　她帶點促狹的接腔：「但你沒收到箋子，那位耳聰目明的房東女士也沒見到信差來過？」

　　「……顯然是因為，那張箋子打從一開始就沒離開過第二個人手上。」

　　詹姆斯的反應比她原本預期的要快得多，她心底暗暗感到驚訝，但還是不動聲色的轉過身來，信步來到壁爐前，把那張好端端在黃楊木匣裡躺了一晚上的信箋遞給他。出於對丈夫的尊重，她並沒有讀過內容，但從信箋展開的篇幅，她能猜到托馬斯對這趟突然的出行大概很是過意不去，才會一改往常寫短箋的簡要作風，確保他那恪守紀律的聯絡官不會把這次偶發事件視為對他的輕慢。

　　無論那張箋子裡說了什麼，從詹姆斯逐漸鬆垂下來的肩膀和寬心的表情看來，托馬斯都不需要擔心這份信任有一絲一毫的動搖。

　　等詹姆斯讀完信，重新折好收進內袋之後，她便率先開口：「希望你不介意我善加利用了這次難得的機會，上尉，讓你暫時從繁忙的公務抽開身，親自體驗一下有『閒情逸致』的生活是什麼樣子，而且這回我並不打算欣然接受你的推辭。」

　　詹姆斯先是皺眉看著她，緊接著目光便斜斜飄向地面，失神似的眨了幾下眼睛。這時候應該繼續保持恰當的表面分際，還是以情人的身分答應她的邀約，對他來說似乎是個前所未見的難題。

　　不過，沒有多久他便抬起眼來，以謹慎而果斷的口吻問道：「具體來說，我們要去哪裡做什麼？」

　　「別擔心，你會喜歡的。」

　　

　　※

 

　　他們在僕人引領下進入潘寧斯家的會客廳，披著土耳其式長袍的伊莎貝兒．潘寧斯立刻拋下寫字桌，滿臉笑靨的迎上前來牽住她的手。雖然她在馬車上已經向詹姆斯大致介紹過這位朋友不凡的經歷──已辭世的先生是多佛的絲綢貿易商，唯一的女兒遠嫁波士頓，長年寡居的她熱衷於研究義大利人像畫，以男性化名出版過不少評論文集──她不拘禮數的舉止似乎還是讓他頗為吃驚。不過，當他親自見識到老夫人的談吐和見識，還有她用先夫的書房改裝成的藝品收藏間之後，他便顯得比任何一位曾經在這個家作客的男士都要來得自在了，並以一種怡然而帶敬意的態度傾聽潘寧斯夫人講解她最偏愛的〈聖潔之愛擊敗俗世之愛〉*3。巴格隆尼的作品她早已再熟悉不過，於是她悄悄溜到另一頭去看幾幅新購入的荷蘭風俗畫和玻璃櫃裡的植物標本，同時豎起耳朵留意身後的對話。當她聽到詹姆斯──不出她所料的──開始談論起畫中的光影和縱深時，不禁暗自微笑起來。

　　和她口中這位「比倫敦半數只懂得買畫的紳士有教養得多的海軍男孩」投機的聊了二十來分鐘後，潘寧斯夫人才以年老體衰為藉口，留他們兩人獨自在收藏間裡慢慢欣賞，想看多久就看多久，臨去前還不忘給她一個彼此心照不宣的眼色。

　　「看吧？我說過你一定可以贏得她的歡心。」

　　「那是因為在她眼中我還是個『男孩』，米蘭達，我想她只是對那些和她喜好相投的客人比較寬容。」詹姆斯嘴裡這麼說，卻沒能掩飾住浮現在嘴角和眉眼間的一抹得意之情。

　　她忍不住翻動一下眼珠，挪步走向他身邊。隨著她越來越靠近，詹姆斯的身板欠動了一下，下意識的想要往後退開，但緊接著似乎又想起周圍沒有其他人的目光需要顧慮，便乖乖站在原地，任由她撫平他衣襟上的褶痕。「如果你總是會把別人善意的表現解讀為輕視，往後我想開口稱讚你都得先三思才行。」

　　「抱歉，不是我故意要拒人於千里之外，只是很不巧目前為止我接受過的稱讚寥寥無幾，而且很少是出於善意。」

　　「除此之外，出於善意的稱讚也沒什麼真正的價值，嗯？」

　　詹姆斯咧嘴笑了起來。當他這樣笑的時候，她就知道她已經成功跨越了防線，讓他相信自己可以表露出笑意和潛藏其下的尖刻幽默感：「我可沒這麼說。」

　　「在我的世界裡，學會怎麼恰當的用詞而又不顯出鑿斧痕跡的稱讚別人，會為你帶來意想不到的收穫。我相信這不會比指揮一艘軍艦難到哪裡去。」

　　「這得視情況而定，不過，依我的經驗，指揮一艘保養得當而且沒有太多水手鬧宿醉的護衛艦絕對要容易得多。」

　　她緩緩眨了一下眼睛，裝出不滿的語調說：「拿一艘船和女伴相提並論恐怕不是個好主意。」然而話才說出口，自己卻先抿嘴笑起來。

　　詹姆斯困惑了一會，但不負她所望，很快便聽懂了她的暗示，「妳明知道我不擅長恭維人，即使對象是妳也一樣。」

　　「這不是擅長或不擅長的問題，上尉，而是你願不願意嘗試。」

　　令她意外的是，上尉沒有反駁她，而且不知何時已經落在她兩步之後，正入迷的凝視著那幅掛在圓拱形石膏壁龕裡的卡拉瓦喬複製品*4。畫家筆下的馬太生著濃密的紅鬍鬚，粗獷而壯實，腳趾沾有塵土，儼然是飽經風霜和舟旅勞頓的模樣。他雙腿交疊斜坐於椅上，一名面容細緻的天使則慵懶的傾靠在他身邊，僅以薄紗蔽體，柔軟的指尖按著他的手背引導他在厚重的紙頁上書寫。

　　她走上前去和他並肩而立。友誼果然不是憑空而來的，她想。她自己倒是沒什麼特別強烈的印象，但托馬斯第一次來這裡的時候，也是立刻就被那幅畫迷住了。「你應該看得出來那是誰？」

　　詹姆斯點點頭，輕聲說：「我從來不知道──也沒想過有人會這樣描繪他。至少我以前沒看過有人用這種方式畫聖徒像，他看起來……」

　　「很真實？」

　　「對。」詹姆斯沉吟片刻，才又繼續說：「像個有血有肉的凡人。這個世界的人。」

　　「顯然聖王路易堂的主教完全無法忍受這個看法，他認為這位廣受敬愛的聖徒不該被畫成一個靠雙手賺取生活的苦工，據說他對這幅畫的評價是『醜惡、粗野、令人厭惡的低俗』。」

　　詹姆斯從鼻腔裡發出一聲冷哼，「馬太或許是靠算術和徵稅賺取生活，但他至少不是個站在聖壇上自命不凡的法利賽人。」

　　她不禁抿著嘴笑出聲來。倘若托馬斯在場，絕對不會放過這個機會，『神啊，我感謝你，我不像別人勒索、不義、姦淫，也不像這個稅吏』，她幾乎可以聽到他裝出造作的腔調應和詹姆斯的評論。「想必你和你從前的教區牧師相處得並不怎樣和睦。」

　　「沒錯。那個老傢伙不知道為什麼把我當成眼中釘，我也沒道理要討他喜歡。他甚至在講道的時候當著全村的人說，麥格勞家的男人全是些不知悔改的罪人，酒鬼、騙徒和強盜犯，他們生的兒子也不會是什麼好東西，將來註定要永生永世在看不到上帝的地獄裡受罰。」

　　詹姆斯的語調聽來不尋常的淡漠，彷彿當初不得不坐在教堂長椅上忍受這些殘酷的話語，獨自抵禦四面八方鄰人投來的目光的不是他自己，而是個不相干的陌生人。她溫柔的摩娑他的臂膀，希望能為他提供一些遲來的慰藉，「而你想要用自己的力量證明他錯了。」

　　「我知道他錯了。我時時刻刻都會提醒自己他錯了，」詹姆斯頭也不回的說：「只要我還活著的一天，我就會繼續證明下去。」

 

　　※

 

　　「你在想那後頭有沒有密道或是暗門之類的，是不是？」

　　坐在床沿的詹姆斯本來正盯著茶桌後面那扇繡著白孔雀的織錦屏風，一聽到她這麼說，立刻有點心虛似的收回視線：「不，我在想，這是個相當……雅緻的房間。」

　　「噢？」她不疾不徐的摘下耳墜，盡情欣賞他在鏡子裡的倒影。被她的埃及藍帘幕這麼一襯托，那頭蓬密的紅銅色長髮和峭拔的眉眼顯得更是出挑。「你喜歡嗎？」

　　詹姆斯聞言頓了一下，揚起眉毛。「我不認為一個只能被形容為整潔的人懂得什麼叫品味。」

　　他立刻就發現她是在試探他，而且對此有點不滿，雖然還不到讓他罔顧禮貌的程度，那話中的挖苦也夠明顯的了。

　　「上尉，」她回過身來覷著他：「你不會是還在為我那天早上不請自來擅闖禁地的事記恨吧？」

　　「沒那回事。」說著詹姆斯勾起嘴角：「就算我真的有點介意，也早就已經扯平了。畢竟最後妳哪裡都沒去成。」

　　她緩緩走到他面前，一手捧起他的臉，讓他仰頭望著自己：「噢，親愛的詹姆斯，你覺得已經扯平了，但恐怕我不這麼覺得。或許我們該想辦法，找到一個我們彼此都滿意的共識？」

　　詹姆斯順從的握住她的手，湊到唇邊在她的掌心印下一吻，並任由她的另一隻手鬆開自己的深藍色領巾，從頸間解下來，蒙住他那雙海水般幽深不可測的眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> *1: El caballero de Olmedo by Lope de Vega, 1620  
> *2: The History of the Nun, or The Fair Vow Breaker by Aphra Behn, 1689  
> *3: The Divine Eros Defeats the Earthly Eros, Giovanni Baglione, 1602  
> *4: Saint Matthew and the Angel, Caravaggio, 1602


End file.
